A New Year
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Ron is sent on a three year mission. He comes back to find some things change and some don't.
1. Chapter 1

Notes" This started out as a story that had nothing to do with HP. But I found it today and decided to redo it. I hope you all like it.

X

X

X

Hermione was dressed to kill as she walked into her living room. Her hair had taken her over an hour to get just right. She had teased and sprayed it to within an inch of her sanity. Her makeup was applied just right, not to heavy not to light. Her lips were painted a brilliant shade of red. Her dress wrapped around her body hugging ever curve and making her look like a goddess in its pale white color. It fell just above her knees, and showed off her toned legs. Her shoulders were bare and looked golden against the dress.

She turned the T.V. on and went to pour herself a glass of wine. The deep red elixir filled the glass making it look like the stain glass windows in the church she went to as a young girl. She grabbed the bottle and her glass and heard back into the living room. The seen on the T.V. was one of joy and gayety. People were jumping and dancing around.

She sunk back into the depths of the couch. She would not be leaving her house tonight. Her heart hurt too much to force herself to be around people that wanted to make her happy. Her happiness left when he did.

Her thoughts traveled back to him. He had been her first true love. They were meant to be together forever, but one day he just left on a mission and didn't come home again. Her eyes leaked tears as she thought of her lost love. She looked down at her wedding band that she still wore. He was everything she dreamed of and even now that he was gone he still played the starting role on all her dreams.

She heard a knocking at the door and got up to see how was intruding on her night alone. When she opened the door her breath hitched in her throat. He was standing there in his uniform, an old and battered bag at his feet.

"Ron?" Hermione asked softly. She pulled her wand a moment later, pointing at his throat. This had to be a cruel joke. The man she loved had been gone for 3 years. He was dead and he was never coming back.

"Hermione it's me. I swear it, ask me anything." The man begged. He had fear in his eyes and something else, something that looked like rejection.

"Where were we when I told you about my father?" Hermione asked in a gruff voice. She was pissed that someone would play this joke on her.

"We were in my room at the Burrow. I was lying on the floor and you were on my bed, we were holding hand. You had on my Quidditch practice shirt and a pair of jeans; I had on a pair of jeans and no shirt. It was the day after we made love for the first time." The man said putting both of his hands in the air in a sign he meant her no harm.

"They told me you were dead." Hermione said as the tears poured down her face. The man had tears in his eyes too.

"They told me they were going to tell everyone I was dead so I would have a better cover. But they promised me that you would be told the truth. I made them promise before I agreed. I just found out last night when the mission was over that you didn't know. I'm sorry; please Mione I never meant to hurt you." Ron said taking a step forward. Hermione lowered her wand and stepped into Ron's waiting arms.

Ron wrapped her strong arms around Hermione and pulled her as close to him as he could. He could feel Hermione's tears socking his uniform but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was she was in his arms again. The last three years had been hell on earth without her by his side.

Hermione pulled away from Ron and took his head leading him into their flat. Ron set his bag down by the couch and pulled Hermione bag into a hug. He just needed this for a few more moments. A few moments later they sat down on the couch.

"For the last 3 years I have been deep under cover. I can't really tell you much but I can tell you I helped bring down a man who was buying and selling underage witches." Ron said taking both of Hermione's hands in his.

"I never stopped loving you Hermione. I never once stepped outside the bonds of our marriage and cheated on you. I didn't know I was going to be gone this long but I'm back now and I will do whatever it takes to have us back again." Ron said looking into Hermione's eyes. They were the deep blue she loved and dreamed about.

"I want us back too Ron." Hermione said in a whisper. "But there is someone else in my life right now. I think you two should meet; you are both a lot alike." Hermione said looking at Ron. She saw his face fall. Hermione stood and took Ron's hand again. She lead him to the small room next to the master bedroom.

It was a little girl's room. It was purple; there were dolls and magical toys around too. On a cot in the corner of the room a little girl slept, Ron saw she couldn't have been more than 2 and a half. Hermione walked over to her and picked her up in her arms.

"Ron Weasley I would like you to meet your daughter, Rose." Hermione said holding the sleeping child. Rose stirred in Hermione's arms. Hermione kissed the little girl's forehead when she woke up.

"Mummy?" The little girl said in a sleepy voice. Hermione smiled at her little girl; she had Ron's read hair and freckles but other than that was her at that age.

"Can I hold her?" Ron asked very softly.

"Baby girl, remember the photo I show you of your Daddy?" Hermione asked. Rose nodded a little. Hermione showed Rose the same photo of Ron every night before bed. "Would you like to meet him?" Hermione asked Rose. Rose smiled much the same way Ron would and nodded. Hermione passed Rose to Ron.

"Daddy!" Rose laughed once she was firmly in Ron's arms. Ron's tears feel quickly and he held her tight against his chest. He had wanted a child for as long as Hermione and he hand been married. He just wished he hadn't missed her first 2 years.

"Hey baby. Daddy's home now, I love you and I'm not going to leave you again alright?" Ron asked looking into the same warm brown eyes as Hermione had. Rose brought her hand up to Ron's face.

"Love you Daddy." Rose said before settling back into Ron's arms and falling to sleep. Hermione took Rose and put her back on her cot. They walked out of the room so they could talk without waking Rose again.

They walked back into the living room and sat down again. "I didn't know. I swear I wouldn't have left if I knew you were going to have my baby. Please I'm so sorry Mione." Ron sobbed as Hermione held him. She rubbed his back until he calmed down some.

"It happened the last night we were together before you left; she was born 9 months to the day later on your birthday. " Hermione said softly. "She's so like you, she's a lot like me too." Hermione said as a few tears came to her eyes.

"She loves to hear stories about her Daddy, look at photos, whatever as long as it's about Daddy. She loves you as much as I do." Hermione feel back into Ron's arms and this time he held her.

"I love you both. Just seeing her once and I love her more than everything but you." Ron said against the skin on Hermione's neck. He was Rose's father and that was enough for him to love her. She looked so much like Hermione it floored him.

"It's late. We both need a good nights sleep before we can figure anything out." Hermione said pulling away from Ron a little. Ron didn't say anything he just looked down at his hands. Hermione got up and started to walk towards the master bedroom.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked almost shyly. Ron's head snapped up and his eyes connected with Hermione's.

"Hermione . . . I . . . you don't have to." Ron studded out as he got to his feet.

"Ron you are my husband, I haven't been able to hold you in three long, lonely years. I'm not saying anything's going to happen tonight but I want you next to me. Is that a crime?" Hermione asked giving Ron a soft smile.

"No Hermione it's not." Ron said picking up his bag and walking with Hermione down the hall.

Hermione shut the door and turned to face Ron. "I'm going to go change. If I remember right you always use to sleep in just a pair of boxers right?" Hermione asked turning a little pink.

"Mostly yes." Ron answered as his throat went dry.

"Then you have everything you need." Hermione grabbed a shirt from her dresser and went into the master bathroom, shutting the door quickly.

Ron removed his uniform quickly but he left his undershirt on. He knew that Hermione had told him he didn't need to but he didn't what to seam like he was pushing her for anything. He knew it would be a long road to be back to where they were before.

Hermione opened the bathroom door and walked out wearing one of Ron's old t-shirts and nothing else. She was shaking just a little but she was trying to hide it. Ron turned and saw her and couldn't stop a whimper for passing his lips nor could he stop his body's reaction to her.

"I'm sorry." Ron said as he turned around to hide himself. "I'll just go sleep on the couch." Ron said as he started to walk way for Hermione.

"No." Hermione said rushing forward and wrapping her arms around Ron's chest. "I want you here with me." Hermione said placing a kiss on Ron's back through his shirt. "Please stay, I need you." Hermione whispered in a voice Ron had never heard from her before.

Ron turned around in Hermione's arms and hugged her tightly. "I need you too Hermione." Ron whispered before he bent down and captured Hermione's lips with his. It was if no time had passed, It was perfect and loving and everything both had wished for over the last few years. Hermione pressed her body against Ron's and heard him groan deeply.

Ron pulled away as she watched him turn bright red. He grabbed his wand and said a few cleaning spells. Hermione laughed when she realized what happened.

"I didn't know you missed me that much." The tension has left the room and Hermione was glad for it.

"I'm sorry. It just felt so good to have you in my arms again." Ron said walking over and sitting down on the bed. He laughed a few moments later. Hermione sat next to him on the bed taking his hand in hers.

"I know that we have a lot of things to work on and talk about but tonight can we forget everything and just hold each other? I need that feeling again." Hermione said linking her hand with Ron's.

"I need it too Mione." Ron said as they both moved to the head of the bed and got under the covers. Hermione laid on her side and Ron spooned her from behind; her body fit against his as perfectly as it had three years before.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you had Rose. I wish I was." Ron whispered. His hand moved to Hermione's belly and rested there; his thumb stroking the smooth flesh.

"I wish you were too." Hermione turned onto her other side so she was facing Ron. "She's so like you. She's funny and sweet and brings such joy to my life. And I know you are going to be a wonderful father to her." Hermione said cupping Ron's cheek with her hand and kissing me softly.

"I want . . ." Ron said breaking off.

"What do you want Ron? I will give you anything I can." Hermione said moving her head to look into his eyes.

"Can Rose sleep in here with us tonight?" Ron asked with almost a guilty look on his face. Hermione got out of bed and a moment later walked back into the room with Rose. She settled her down between them.

"Thank you." Ron said softly as Hermione laid down behind him. She wrapped her arms around Ron as Ron held Rose close. They feel asleep like that. A family at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: So my dear friend unique.normality and I decided to write more of this story. We both think there is a lot more to tell. I hope you all enjoy.

unique.normality wrote the first part and I wrote the second, unique.normality wrote the third and I wrote the forth.

Check her out at /u/1379354/uniquenormality amazing writer.

X

X

X

Ron started to wake but kept his eyes shut. He knew that if he opened his eyes, he would not see his wife and daughter like he had dreamed but a beat up tent in the middle of the woods. To him, the dream had seemed so real, he was reluctant to get back to reality. Finally, with a sigh, he opened them.

Ron gasped and sat up, looking around the room. Instead of dirty green walls, he saw clean red ones covered in pictures of him, Hermione, and a little girl. He slowly looked down and what he saw brought tears to his eyes.

His wife lay there, her face peaceful and her arm around a toddler with red hair. Ron pressed his hand to his mouth as he watched them sleep. He was beyond happy to realize that it was no dream, it was the truth. He was back home with a bigger family than he left.

He turned so he could sit and watch them as the sun rose. He thought about many things. How he quit being an Auror the day before and how odd but strangely_ right_ to have a daughter.

Having woken up early, Ron sat there for about an hour before Hermione started to wake up. He watched her roll over and give a deep sigh. He was tempted to remind her that he was there but decided to let her remember on her own.

She turned over again, this time her eyes open and shining with tears. When she saw him sitting there she shot up, her eyes wide.

"Ron," Hermione breath, launching herself into his arms.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Ron. I thought you were a dream," she whispered.

"I did too, I didn't want to wake up," Ron confessed, his head leaning into her neck, his arms tight around her.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're back, Ron. Living without you has been so hard," Hermione said into his chest, her tears falling onto his shirt.

"I think I have an idea, 'Mione. Being without you and my family was hell. Not being able to touch you, even just see you, was murder. I'm never leaving again."

"I really missed that."

"What," Ron asked, not loosening his hold on her.

"You calling me 'Mione'," she whispered.

Ron let out a weak laugh as they continued to sit there, holding onto each other like one of them was going to fly away. The only thing that made them break apart was a small noise next to them.

"Mummy," a small voice asked quietly, "is Daddy still here?"

Slowly pulled away, Ron looked down at the little girl who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Yes, he's still here, sweetie," Hermione smiled weakly at the tiny red head.

With a big grin, Rose hopped into her father's lap, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

Hermione watched the scene before her with a teary smile. Ron looked down at his daughter with such awe and compassion, Hermione knew everything would be okay.

"Daddy! Wanna come see my room," Rose asked excitedly, acting like she did not just wake up.

"Sure, pumpkin," Ron lifted her up and stood, "can Mummy come too; I don't want to leave any of you alone, ever."

"Okay! Hurry, hurry," the two-year old exclaimed, twisted in his embrace.

Ron grabbed his wife's hand with his free one, Hermione grinning at the two of them as they made their way down the hall.

Once entering the purple room, Rose struggled out of Ron's arms, hopping onto the ground, pulling his hand to go to each photograph and drawing on the walls.

"See! That you. Mummy showed me every night," Rose pointed to a picture next to her small bed.

"That is Grandmum and Grandpa with me! Thas me an' James an' Al with Uncle George," she continued but stopped when she realized she did not have Ron's attention anymore.

"Who's Al?" Ron asked, his eyes a bit sad.

"Albus Severus Potter, Ginny and Harry's son. We were both pregnant with Rose and Al at the same time. We found out she was pregnant with Al shortly have you left," Hermione answered softly, coming closer and taking his hand.

Ron sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "What else have I missed?"

"Nothing else, really. You were there for all of the weddings and births but those," Hermione said.

"Merlin," Ron let out a breath, "If I had known that I would've been gone this long, you know I wouldn't have taken the job, right? There's no way some career is more important than my family, that's why I quit."

"You quit?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I'm never leaving again, 'Mione. I risked too much while I was away. I missed too much. You could've gone and found someone else for all I knew," Ron said with passion.

"No, I couldn't have. I could never have replaced you, Ron. I still wore my wedding ring and everything," Hermione stepped closer, letting him wrap his arms around her once more.

"Daddy, look! I drew you a picture," Rose said, wanting more attention, as she poked his leg.

Ron bent down to pick her up and took the piece of paper from her tiny hand. There in various colors was a picture of tall people many with red hair holding the stick-figure hand of a little child with the same color hair but curlier.

"Is that you, Rose," Ron asked.

"Yep! An' thas you, Daddy!" The toddler wiggled happily

"I love it, Rosie," Ron said with a few tears in his eyes as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

* * *

Ron, Rose and Hermione spent the rest of the day looking at photos of the past three years. Hermione filled Ron in on all the small things, George getting a tattoo of a toilet seat with Fred's name in it on their birthday, Ginny breaking her arm trying to ride a Muggle bike, Charlie starting a reserve in Ireland.

Rose feel asleep between them on the couch and Ron carried her into her bedroom. When he came out Hermione had poured them each a glass of whiskey.

"I don't remember you liking this stuff." Ron said taking the glass when Hermione offered it to him as he sat down.

"I started drinking it once you left. The smell reminded me of you." Hermione said put one arm around Ron and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Rose is amazing. You have done such an amazing job with her." Ron said in a whisper. He downed the liquid in one gulp.

"Thank you. She kept me sane these last few years. She's so like both of us I had at least one thing left from you." Hermione said snuggling a little closer to Ron.

"Hermione we need to talk about something. "I think I need some ground rules."" Ron said shifting on the couch so they could look at each other.

"Rules about what?" Hermione asked almost laughing.

"Well I mean with Rose I don't know what she's aloud to do or not do. What kind of punishment she gets or what kind of rewards. What you do; you know that kind of thing." Ron said before blushing and mumbling. "And I don't know the rules for being with you."

Hermione put her glass down and then took Ron's out of his hands and put in down on the table next to hers. "Rose goes to bed about 8 or so, she isn't aloud sweets after 5 and only one or two a day, she gets time outs when she's bad and stories when she's good. I work Monday threw Thursday 8 to 4 and your Mum watches her. On Tuesday's Ginny and I leave the kids with Harry and we go out for dinner. I spend most of my free time with Rose." Hermione said before taking both of Ron's hands in hers.

"As for being with me I gave you permission 10 years ago to my body and I haven't taken them away yet." Hermione said before moving forward and kissing Ron softly. Hermione stood up and help out her hand for Ron. Ron took it and Hermione and he walked to their bedroom.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and looked down at her. "It is silly to be nervous about making love to my own wife?" Ron asked turning a little red.

Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck. "I am a little nervous too. I mean I don't look the same as I did, having Rose changed a few things." Hermione said blushing a little.

"I think I proved what I think about you last night. You're as beautiful as the day I asked you to be my wife, more so I think." Ron said bending down and kissing Hermione almost timidly.

Hermione deepen the kiss and walked backwards to the bed. It was like their first time all over against but this time Ron lasted longer than two thrusts. Ron could only say he went home once he was inside Hermione again and Hermione would have said the same. They had laugher and passion and love as they kissed and touched each other again. Ron's name came off Hermione's lips right before her name came off his.

Hermione used her wand to cast a cleaning charm before cuddling up against Ron's strong body.

"That was amazing." Hermione said grinning from ear to ear.

"We are not going three years between times again." Ron said grinning just as wide.

"I'm thinking more like an hour so you can rest tops." Hermione said tracing a scar on Ron's chest.

"Nice to know you want me rested." Ron said kissing Hermione playfully.

"I love you Ron." Hermione said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Mione." Ron said as Hermione rested against his chest. Both feel asleep quickly.

* * *

Ron and Hermione both fell asleep, tired from the previous activities. A few hours later, Ron was woken up by someone pushing his arm. He opened his eyes and was met with two soft brown ones, curiosity shining through them.

"Hi Daddy, I hungry," Rose said, rocking back on her heals.

With a smile, Ron said, "You are my daughter, then. Okay, I'll make you something. Go meet me in the kitchen."

Rose nodded vigorously and ran to the kitchen. After watching her go out of the room, Ron pulled back the covers, stood up and put clothes on. After finding all of his old shirts and everything else still where he left them years ago, Ron followed his daughter into the small kitchen but not before kissing Hermione on the forehead as she slept.

Rose was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, anxiously waiting for Ron to enter the room.

"Okay, Rosie, what would you like," Ron asked, clapping his hands together.

"Mummy always makes me a gilled cheese," Rose answered, pointing to the stove.

"Alright, a grilled cheese it is."

Ron took out the cheese and bread he found in the fridge and began frying it the Muggle way. While he waited each side to cook, he would talk to his daughter who sat in a chair, swinging her legs.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Play wit my toys an' get Mummy to read me books. Oh, and hear stories 'bout you," Rose listed; "now you can tell them!"

"I'll be here to tell you anything you want, Rosie," Ron kissed her cheek loudly, making her giggle.

A minute later, a golden sandwich was set in front of the girl and she impatiently started eating. As Ron noted all the crumbs that fell onto her clothes, he knew they would get along.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Juice," Rose said with her mouth full, pointing to the fridge.

With a smirk, he got out the juice and poured it into a child's Chudley Cannons cup he found in the cupboard.

"It's her favorite," Hermione said pointing to the cup. Ron looked up, not having noticed his wife standing in the doorway, watching them.

"Oh... I hope it's okay," he said in a worried tone, nodded towards Rose, "she woke me up saying she was hungry. She said that's what you usually make her."

Hermione walked towards Ron and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Of course it's fine. Don't be so worried, she's your daughter too."

"I know she's my daughter," Ron rested his hands on her hips, "I'm just nervous that I'll do something wrong. I wasn't here to learn all the tricks it takes to raise a child." Hermione watched Ron's eyes dart over to the table where Rose was chewing on her meal.

"So far, you're doing an amazing job, Ron. She already loves you and she usually doesn't take to someone she's not used to."

Ron sighed, "Thank you, 'Mione. You always know what to say."

"You're welcome," Hermione said before kissing him briefly.

The both sat down at the table, holding hands while doing it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still be working," Ron asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Uh, well I earned a lot of money during that mission. We all go promotions and raises because of how long it took and how dangerous it was. They told us that it would be put in some secret account while we were gone. Before I left yesterday, they told me it added up to a hel- heck of a lot of money. So you don't really have to work, if you don't want to. Neither of us do," Ron explained.

"Wow," Hermione was obviously surprised. "I'm not real sure what I'd do... I actually really like my job even though it takes me away from Rose. We'd have to think about it, I guess."

"That's fine," Ron squeezed her hand, "take all the time you need, no rush. Though, if you do go back to work, could I stay with Rose instead of her going to Mum's?"

"Of course, love," Hermione leaned over to kiss him softly, "once we figure it out we'll tell everyone... speaking of we do you want to go to the Burrow?"

"Oh... I didn't even think of that. My Mum'll probably have a heart attack... I hate how everyone thought I was dead. I nearly left the mission when they told me that. I really thought that they would've told you differently, though. I was pissed when they said you didn't know..." Ron ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we should go ahead and do it today. We can't wait too long," Hermione reasoned.

"Should you mail my Mum and get her to get everyone over to the Burrow?"

"Yeah, that'll give us time to get ready," Hermione nodded and stood up, "I'll be right back."

She kissed Ron and headed into another room. Ron looked down at Rose who was looking up at him with bread crumbs all over her mouth, the most innocent look on her face. Ron started laughing as he picked the girl up and set her next to the sink.

"Look at you, you're almost as messier of an eater as I am," Ron chuckled.

Once he was finished cleaning Rose off, Hermione had come back from sending the letter. About a half an hour later, they got one back from Mrs. Weasley stating that the family will be there within the hour for Hermione's surprise.

They both got dressed in better clothes and got Rose in her winter clothes. After giving the family time to get to the Burrow, the small group Apparated to the back yard.

"Molly," Hermione called out as she carried Rose into the house.

"Hello, dear. Whats the big emergency you-"

CRASH

Mrs. Weasley broke off when she entered the kitchen and dropped a stack of plates she was holding when she saw Ron standing at the door. Tears starting falling quickly as she covered her mouth before flinging herself in Ron's waiting arms. She started sobbing as she hugged Ron fiercely. Hermione watched from the side, letting Rose go and scurry into the living room.

"Mum, what was that crash?" Ginny turned into the kitchen and stopped amongst the broken glass at the site before her.

Ron broke away from his mother, keeping a hand on her shaking shoulder. Ginny stared at him for a moment before looking at Mrs. Weasley then at Hermione who nodded. She then suddenly ran to him, jumping in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck tightly.

"We thought you were dead," Ginny cried into his shoulder.

"I know, I'll explain everything," Ron said softly, tears streaming down his face as he rubbed her back.

When he set her back down, both sniffling, Ron put his arm around his mother while she continued to cry.

Ron straightened up when he heard a few more voices coming closer to the kitchen. Harry, Albus in his arms, George, and Angelina walked into the room to see what the commotion was about.

"Gin, Al wants to know where-"

The four newcomers all halted in the doorway upon seeing Ron.

* * *

George and Angelina's jaws dropped and neither of them moved. Harry walked forward handing Al to Ginny before walking over to Ron and punching him square in the jaw.

"That is for leaving your wife and daughter for three years and not letting us know you were alive." Harry helped Ron to his feet and pulled him into a bear hug. "And that is for coming back." Harry said with a few tears in his eyes. It had been hard losing his best mate and he had taken it almost as hard as Hermione had.

"Deserved it mate; but in my defense they told me you lot would know I wasn't really dead and I would be gone a year tops." Ron said after Hermione healed his jaw.

Ron walked over and hugged George and Angelina. Then he walked over to Ginny who was holding Al.

"May I hold him Gin?" Ron asked a bit shyly. Ginny smiled and handed her squirming son over to Ron. He looked just like Harry but he had Ginny's nose and his eyes were green but had just a hit of Ginny's brown.

"Who are you?" Al asked as Ron looked at him.

"I'm your Uncle Ron." Ron said smiling at the boy. Al shrugged and squirmed out of Ron's arms so he could go find Rose to play with.

Bill and Fleur can in a few moments later; all there kids were at school.

"Ron?" Bill asked stepping forward and pulling his baby brother in a hug. "Nice you have you back mate." Bill said grinning.

"Hello Ron." Fleur said with a smile. She hugged Ron next.

"Charlie couldn't make it but he will be here in a few weeks." Ginny said when Ron looked around for him. "And Percy is in Scotland for some Ministry thing."

"Where's Dad?" Ron asked looking for him.

"He'll be home soon." Molly said smiling.

"So Ron where were you?" George asked as everyone sat down at the table.

"I can't say. But I was helping stop underage witches from being sold. Tell you that's what he meant when Dumbledore said when he meant something worse than death." Ron said shivering. Hermione took Ron's hand in hers to give him a bit of comfort. "We got all the wizards who started it and most of the girls returned to their homes. Some of the things I saw made the war look fun. Most of the girls were 15 or under . . . it was a long trip." Ron said drinking some water.

"Well in any case we're glad you're back." Ginny said smiling.

Rose ran in and ran to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. "Mummy, Daddy, I did magic!" Rose yelled. Her grin was just like Ron's and her eyes spackled like Hermione's.

Ron picked her up and pulled him onto his lap. "What did you do baby girl?" Ron asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I turned Al's hair red!" Rose said laughing. Ginny and Harry got up to go check on their son but Hermione and Ron were both rather proud.

"It's the first time she's done any magic." Hermione said hugging her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Rose." Ron said kissing her cheek and blowing a raspberry making Rose giggle.

Ginny and Harry walked in with Al. He looked the same but his hair was bright Weasley's red. He had a big grin on his face as he sat at the table.

"Can I keep it Mum just for a little bit?" Al asked pleading.

"Until bath time then I'll change it back." Ginny said with a little smile. Harry smiled at his soon and James came in and laughed at his brother. He has red hair but it was a bit darker and looked more like the Weasley side than Al did. He walked over and climbed on Harry's lap.

"Hello everyone." Arthur called as he came in. He stopped when he saw Ron sitting at the table. Ron got up and went over to his father.

"Hi Dad." Ron said looking at the man he had looked up to his whole life.

"Hi son, nice to have you back." His voice was tight as if he was fighting tears. He pulled Ron into a tight hug and but men started crying. It was the first time since Fred that Ron ever saw his father cry.

"Well let's not hold up dinner. It smells wonderful Molly." Arthur said kissing his wife hello and sitting at the head of the table.

Ron was filled in slowly about what was going on in everyone's lives when he was gone. It was strange how things had been so normal without him there. But he saw the smiles on people's faces when they looked at him, they really were glad to have him back.

The night was over faster than Ron would have liked. Rose was out before her head hit her pillow. She still was smiling from performing her first magic.

"Maybe we could do something for her tomorrow. I mean it's a pretty cool thing she's doing it so young and something like that." Ron asked Hermione as they were changing for bed. Ron loved how quickly they feel back into being Ron and Hermione again.

"I'd love to. She really wants to go flying. I could never take her but you could. I still have your broom. Then maybe the park or something." Hermione said slipping in between the covers of their bed. Ron got in next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I love you Mrs. Weasley." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear with a grin.

"I love you too Mr. Weasley." Hermione said with a grin before putting her head on Ron's chest as they fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Well unique.normality and I persent the next chapter of our little story. Please Enjoy.

I did the first part. unique.normality Did the second. I did the third.

X

X

X

Life started to have a routine over the next two weeks. Hermione got up at 7 and took a long shower, Ron made her some breakfast as she got dressed then they would have a cup of coffee together before Rose would wake up, she always was an early riser like her Mum, Hermione would kiss her family goodbye and Floo to work. Ron made Rose breakfast and they would go back into the master bedroom and either read a story or watch the T.V. Hermione had in there before starting their day. Ron and Hermione made dinner together at night or went to dinner with a family member.

Little by little Ron started to learn all the things that he wanted to about his family and what happened when he was gone. He and Hermione were as strong of a couple as they ever were and Ron was just glad Hermione had charms up so Rose couldn't get into their room when they were doing things they rather not have her see.

2 weeks after Ron had returned Hermione was sick. She couldn't eat anything in the mornings without throwing up and have to call off of work twice. Ron played nurse very well and took care of her. He rubbed her back and brought her crackers of help her upset stomach. He would lay with her after she had been sick and didn't feel like moving again ever.

A week after she had first gotten sick Hermione came home for work with a smile on her face. She kissed Rose and gave her a tight hug. Ron was sitting on the couch reading the paper and Hermione walked over to him and gave him a long, slow, deep kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's that for?" Ron asked with a lopsided grin.

"Because I love you and you're back." Hermione said rapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"I will always come back to you Mione." Ron said smiling and kissing her again.

They made dinner together, beef and potatoes with gravy. Rose really did have Ron's love of food and ate almost as much as an adult would but she thankfully also got Ron's long, lean body.

"After you finish the dishes come to our room I need to tell you something." Hermione said kissing the side of Ron's face as she took Rose to put her pajamas on.

Hermione took Rose to her room and changed her into her pajamas because tonight was movie night. Hermione sent her out to pick a movie and went to the master bedroom so she could talk to Ron.

Ron walked in and smiled at Hermione. "What do you want to tell me Mione?" Ron asked.

"Well yesterday I went to a healer because as you know I haven't been feeling well. She called me on my lunch today." Hermione said sitting on their bed.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked concerned.

"Not really." Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron. She took his hand and placed it on her still flat belly. "I'm pregnant." Hermione said smiling when she saw how happy Ron was.

"You're having my baby?" Ron asked grinning from ear to ear. Hermione shook her head yes. Ron dropped to his knees and lifted Hermione's shirt up.

"Hello baby this is your daddy. I love you baby and in 9 months when it's time I can't wait to meet you. Please go easy on Mummy and let her eat breakfast again. And I'm sure your big sister is going to be thrilled that she's getting a little brother or sister. I love you baby so much." Ron placed a kiss on Hermione's belly before standing up.

"Oh Mione I . . . you want this right? I mean I know I just got back but you're happy about this right?" Ron asked suddenly worried.

"I'm very happy. I loved carrying Rose even though you weren't here and now that you are it will be even better." Hermione said pulling Ron down for a kiss.

"Mummy, Daddy I got my movie." Rose called before Hermione had a chance to kiss Ron. Both laughed before sharing a quick kiss and going out for movie night.

* * *

With a huge grin on his face that he could not get rid of, Ron scooped up his daughter and headed to the living room. He dropped Rose onto the couch, causing her to giggle, and sat down next to her. Once Hermione walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn, Ron pulled her down next to him after she handed to bowl to Rose. Ron wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm glad you're pregnant and I'm glad I'll be here to help," Ron whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you're here too. Having you to help me will make everything more bearable," Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

"Should we tell her," Ron muttered.

"Rose? What would you say if we told you that you were going to have a new little brother or sister," Hermione asked.

Rose's eyes went huge, "A Daddy and a brother at the same time?"

With a small smile, Ron pulled her into his lap, "Yep, Rosie. In nine months, you'll be a big sister! Are you excited?"

The girl nodded vigorously before shoving the movie in his face.

"So, Rosie, what movie didja pick?"

"Wizard of Oz," the little girl said excitingly as he held up the movie. Ron started laughing as he remembered the movie Hermione made him watch when they first got married.

Hermione got up to put the DVD in and started it. Ron watched Rose watch the movie with rapt attention. She giggled at the munchkins and gasped when the wicked witch came onto the screen.

"Mummy, are all witches tha' ugly?" Rose asked, looking up with fear and curiosity.

"Only Millicent Bulstrode," Ron muttered.

"Ron," Hermione chastised through her laughter, "No, Rosie, witches don't really look like that."

"Right, they're all pretty like Balinda... Galinda... whatever, and like your mother," Ron told Rosie before kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione smiled.

By the time the movies was over and the scarecrows, poppies, talking trees, and flying monkeys were nothing but rolling credits, Rose was fast asleep. Ron took a moment to study her sleeping form, brushing the hair from her eyes as her head sat in his lap.

"She really loves you, you know that, right?" Hermione whispered.

"I really love her. I've only known her for a few weeks and it feels like I've been there since she was born," Ron murmured.

"You were," Hermione said against Ron's side, "you were in my thoughts all the time. You were in my heart non-stop." Ron leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. He tries to express his gratitude and love for her in that one kiss.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I hope you know I'm not going anywhere, ever again," Ron said in a whispered tone as he stroked her cheek with her hand.

"I know, Ron. And even if you do, I know you'll always come back."

After kissing once more, Ron stood up and carried Rose back to her room. He set her in her bed, covering her with her purple blanket and kissed his good-night. Ron walked back to their bedroom to find Hermione already in their bed.

"'Mione," Ron got under the covers and pulled his wife into his side, "since we're having another baby, I think we should move. We need more space."

Hermione was silent for a moment as she looked down at the sheets, thinking. After a minute she said, "I guess. It'll be sad to leave so many memories but there were so many bad ones left in this apartment. I think starting over will be a good thing."

Ron nodded in agreement as he started rubbing his thumb along her bare stomach.

"When should we tell our families about the baby," Ron asked.

"Soon, I guess. Your Mum'll be thrilled. She was really excited when she found out about Rose. She'll be very happy that you're here to help me this time, though. I was over there all the time."

"Hermione... do your parents know I'm back," Ron asked timidly.

Hermione's face fell at this question. It took her a moment to answer and when she did, she looked worried.

"No. They weren't that happy when I told them about Rose, especially since you were gone. Irresponsible is what they said. And they've never liked how I never tried to find anyone else after you... died," Hermione fiddled with edge of the blanket over them.

"They wanted you to find someone else," Ron said flatly.

"They understood for a bit, what with having a kid, but they didn't like how I held onto you even though you were gone. I tried to explain it to them... they just didn't get it for some reason. They also didn't get why I was hanging out with your family so much. Why I was spending the night there instead of at their house."

* * *

A week after we found out Hermione was going to have another baby we were out to dinner with Harry and Ginny. The waiter brought out a bottle of wine and both Ginny and Hermione said no thanks at the same time. A look passed around the table and everyone knew without having to say anything.

"Can we do nothing without the others?" Harry said with a light grin on his face.

"Well mate we were making up for lost time, what's your reason?" Ron asked with a grin as he shifted in his chair and put his arm around Hermione.

"I would prefer not to be knocked out so I'll pass on answering that one thanks." Harry said back to Ron.

"Boys behave." Ginny said in her mothering voice. Ron was reminded of his Mum very much at that moment.

"When did you turn into Mum?" Ron asked laughing.

"I'll take that as a complement thank you very much." Ginny said before sticking her tongue out at Ron.

"Anyway have you told James and Al yet?" Hermione asked stepping in as she always did. "Rose was thrilled when we told her."

"We're going to tell them tomorrow. I'm a little worried but I'm sure they will be alright." Ginny said nodding.

"Should we tell the family all at once or at different times?" Harry asked shifting in his chair. The waiter brought their food and everyone started eating.

"We should just tell them together. I mean no need to get everyone together twice; how about Sunday dinner?" Ron said eating his food with gusto.

"I'm alright with that." Hermione nodded.

"Well everyone will be there. And we can tell the boys by then. I'm alright with it you Harry?" Ginny said eating her beef with mustard.

"Fine by me." Harry agreed.

Four days later at Sunday dinner Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood up after every one had finished eating.

"We have something to tell everyone." Ron said grinning.

"You have a wife in another country?" George said earning a smack from his wife and Molly and a dirty look from Hermione.

"No. Hermione and I are having another baby." Ron said putting his hand protectively on Hermione's belly.

"And so are Gin and me." Harry added once the cheers died down.

Molly got up and managed to pull of four them into a group hug. She was crying and laughing and so were the other four. Rose stood up on the bench and Ron pulled her up and hugged her too.

"That's great you all." Bill said grinning. "I've been trying to talk Fleur into having another one." Fleur smiled at him and said something in French. I didn't know French but I was guessing she wasn't a fan of the idea.

"You don't wait much time do you Ronnie?" George said earning another smack from Molly.

"Be nice George. After everything your brother went though he deserves to be happy." Molly said firmly.

Everyone talked about babies over cake. Hermione's mind drifted to telling her parents. She knew it would not go like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Part 4. All right I know that from what we know about Hermione's family they are rather supportive. But that does not make for good story writing. Just enjoy the story.

unique.normality wrote the first part. Then I wrote the next. unique.normality. me.

X

X

X

"Hey, Ron," Hermione called from the kitchen.

Ron lifted Rose off of his lap and left her sitting on the couch, entranced in some Muggle show with a purple dinosaur. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife looking at the house phone they had gotten years earlier.

"What is it, love?"

Hermione looked up, "My parents just called and invited me over for dinner."

"Oh... well who else is invited," Ron asked as he sat down at the table, taking her hand as she followed suit.

"My Mum said it was more of an adult thing and told me to get a baby-sitter for Rose. I guess we'll take her to your mothers."

"Am I coming," Ron asked, nervous and confused.

"Of course. I guess now is as good of time as any to tell them about everything. She didn't say anything about it being a special evening, so I doubt it's some big party we'll be interrupting. She just said to look nice," Hermione shrugged.

"Okay then," Ron said, not knowing whether this was a good thing or not, "should I be there with you when you walk in or..."

"Um... I think it'll be better if maybe I got first and you take Rose. That way I can give them a heads up. I doubt surprising them like this would be a smart move."

Ron nodded, "I guess we should refrain from telling them how long I've been back."

"Oh yeah... that wouldn't be good either," Hermione agreed, "My Mum said to come over around seven tonight so we have some time."

"Alright, love," Ron got up and kissed her, "Rose wanted me to watch this show with her so I'll go finish that before I get ready."

"Okay," Hermione stood and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm glad you're here."

She kissed him soundly before crossing the hall.

A little while later, after Ron and Rose finished the show and Rose went to pick out toys to bring to the Burrow, Ron entered the bedroom. He noticed Hermione wasn't in there but saw her through the open door leading to the bathroom.

"Hello, love," Ron said as he stepped into the bathroom and passed Hermione who was drying her hair with a towel on.

"Hi. Are you going to take a shower," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you wanna join me," Ron asked with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We'd never make it there on time."

"My point."

She shook her head with a laugh, "I'm nervous enough as it is, being late won't help."

Ron took her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be fine. I'll be there every step of the way, don't you worry."

Hermione sighed into his embrace and they both stay there for a moment. Ron rubbed her back in a soothing way. Then Hermione pulled back and put on a brave smile.

"Let's just get this over with," she said as she turned towards the mirror and started to put on some make-up.

When Ron finished up with his shower, he dried off and stepped into the bedroom. What he found made him stop in his tracks. Hermione stood in front of the bed, digging around in her purse, in a simple black dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and Ron was speechless.

"What," Hermione asked, alarmed, as she noticed him.

Shaking his head, he said, "You can't wear that to your parents."

"And why not," she demanded.

"You look way too beautiful and sexy, I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you," Ron stated as he stepped to her.

With a smug smile she said, "I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm not changing. You, on the other hand, need to get dressed. I'll be leaving in a moment and you need to take Rose."

Ron kissed her slowly before going to the oak dresser. About fifteen minutes later, Hermione kissed Rose good-bye.

"You be coming back, Mummy?" The girl asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, sweetie. Mummy and Daddy will pick you up from Grandmum's in a couple of hours, okay?" Hermione kissed her cheek.

Rose nodded slowly before asking to be picked up by Ron. Hermione kissed his cheek, saying she'll see him in a few minutes.

"Good luck," Ron winked.

Hermione kissed him again before Apparating into her parent's back yard. She walked in the back door and called for her mother.

"Oh, Hermione, darling, you're a bit early," Jane Granger fussed as she hurried into the kitchen, giving her a hug.

"I know, sorry. There's something I wanted to talk to you-"

"Honey, will you please take your wedding ring off, it's been three years. Now come into the dining room, I have someone I want you to meet," Mrs. Granger said, pushing Hermione towards the door, not letting her speak.

"Mum, it's important!"

"I'm sure it can wait a minute. This man-"

"Who is he," Hermione asked warily.

Jane pushed open the door, dragging Hermione with her. At the table sat David Granger and a tall blond man who looked about Hermione's age. Both of her parents were looking at her excitingly.

"Hermione, this is Mark Richards. He's the son of one of our business partners. He owns his own company. And he's single," Mrs. Granger whispered.

Hermione's eyes went wide. She now understood what was going on. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she heard another loud CRACK and someone ringing the doorbell.

* * *

"I'll get that." Hermione said quickly walking out of the room before her mum had a chance to stop her.

Hermione opened the door and saw Ron standing there. She pulled him inside and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close before kissing him passionately.

"Mum invited me to dinner so she could fix me up. There's some partner's son in the other room. She already told me to take my wedding bands off." Hermione said softly. She put her head against Ron's chest.

"So you want me to leave?" Ron asked, he meant it as a joke but Hermione didn't find it funny.

"Ron leave and I will cut off little Ron and if you think I'm joking; try me." Hermione said looking into his eyes and giving him a look that showed how pissed she was.

"So I'm not leaving then." Ron said dryly.

"Hermione what's taking you so long?" Jane called to her daughter.

"Be right there Mum." Hermione yelled to her. "I want to make them pay for the last three years, for making me feel like hell because I still loved you. Just follow my lead alright?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded. He never really cared for Hermione's parents.

Hermione turned and Ron went after her as she walked into the dinning room.

"Mum, Dad, Mark I'd like you to meet my friend Don Beasley. He works with me." Hermione winked at Ron.

"You look just like . . . never mind." Jane said composing herself. "Hermione you didn't tell us you were bringing a friend."

"Well Mum you never told me not to. Don and I had plans for tonight so I asked him to tag along. He always watches my back very closely at work and we've grow quite close." Ron had to bite his lip not to laugh. Yes he watched Hermione's back very closely.

Mark just kept smiling at Hermione unaware of who Don was. Ron could tell he was trying to flirt with Hermione. Jane put another place at the table and everyone sat down for dinner. Ron's hand moved under the table and slid under Hermione's dress and rested on her upper thigh.

"So Don you're a lawyer too." David asked looking at him strangely.

"Yeah Hermione and I are working on a case together about a woman name Lily Evens." Ron nodded and Hermione bit back a laugh.

"What's the case about?" Mark asked smiling at Hermione. Ron could tell he was trying to look down her dress.

"A man was killed for hitting on the wrong woman." Ron said giving a fake smile.

"Brutally too; her and her husband really did a number on him." Hermione said shaking her head. Ron's hand moved up and found that Hermione didn't have on knickers under her dress. He sucked in a small breath and Hermione winked at him.

"Let's talk about something more pleasant at the table." Jane said frowning.

"We just started building a new wing of the local hospital." Mark said before going into a long story about it. Ron's hand worked slowly up until it came in contact with the heat it was looking for. He toyed with her knowing it would drive her crazy. Ron hit just the right spot and Hermione let go as quietly as a person could. She pretended to swallow water wrong.

"Oh Don I think the book I told you about is up in my old room. Would you excuse us please?" Hermione said before she and Ron made their way up to Hermione's old bedroom quickly.

Hermione shut the door and kissed Ron hard. "Are you trying to kill me?" Hermione asked running her hand over his erection.

"No, I thought an orgasm might wake you up after that boring story that Mark bloke told." Ron said running his hands over Hermione's arse.

"Should I repay you then?" Hermione asked with an impish grin.

"That would be the nice thing to do." Ron said hiding a smirk. He walked them over to the bed and laid down. Hermione straddled him and bent down giving him a deep kiss as his hands moved to cup her arse though her dress.

Before they broke the kiss the door opened and three people let out gasps.

* * *

"I told you not to wear that dress," Ron muttered.

Ron ("Don") and Hermione were sitting next to each other in the Granger's living room. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing in front of them, seething. David started pacing, clearly angry.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione hissed.

"What were you thinking, Hermione!" David started to yell, "First, bringing some random guy into our house without us knowing. We were trying to help you. We were trying to help you get over someone who died years ago!"

Hermione started to stand but Ron held her down, though his eyes were furious as well.

"And then you totally ignore the poor boy we introduced you to! He's a nice man, rich and smart," Jane exclaimed, "_Then_ we find you in your bedroom where you ran off, acting like some sort of a . . . a scarlet woman!"

At this, Hermione stood up, shoving back Ron's hand. Her face was red, her fists clenched. It was obvious there was a lot she had to say but had no idea where to start.

"Which caused Mark to leave," Mr. Granger began again but was cut off.

"Stop it! Just shut up!" Hermione screamed ignoring Ron who had stood up next to her, hand on her shoulder. She also ignored her parent's gasps.

"Are you two really that daft? Are you so blind that you don't know my husband when you see him?" Hermione was furious as she yelled, "I came here tonight to tell you that he came back, that he's alive. He has been back for two weeks. I came to share something important with you but all you do is interrupt me and throw me at some sleazy businessman! I've never understood why you never understood why I wasn't willing to go gallivanting off this some other bloke after we thought Ron died! Are you so incapable of actual feeling that you thought that once _our_ daughter was old enough, that I could just find someone else to love? I just can't believe it."

Hermione was now shedding tears as she took deep breaths. Ron wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. Her parents were both standing there, shell-shocked and speechless. They only stared at their daughter, blinking.

"Come on, _Ron_," Hermione croaked, "Let's go get Rose and go home."

Ron said nothing but just nodded. He grabbed their coats and her purse and led her to the doorway. While he kept one arm around her, she turned back and said in a small, cold voice, "We also came to tell you that I'm pregnant; with my_ husband's_ child."

Hermione stomped out the door, but once they reached their front lawn, she broke down. She fell onto his chest, crying, which Ron never liked. Ron held her to and ran his hand through her hair. He said what he hoped were soothing words. After a moment, she pulled back, sniffing.

"Let's go, I want to go home," she said in a voice so weak, it made Ron's heart break.

"Okay, love, we're going," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Ron gathered her in his arms and spun, vaguely seeing her parents looking at them through the window. He landed outside the Burrow and pulled Hermione inside. Ron made a fast cup of tea with his wand as he let her sit at the kitchen table.

Ron walked into the living room and saw his mother sitting on the couch, knitting. Rose was laying next to her, dead asleep.

"Hey, you are a bit early, aren't you," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she set her needles down.

"Yeah, uh... things didn't quite go as planned. There was a bit of a problem," Ron muttered as he scooped up his daughter.

"It everything alright," Molly stood up, concerned, "Is Hermione okay?"

"It will be. I just need to get Hermione home. I'll try and come by tomorrow," Ron said, about to turn around.

"You take good care of her, Ron. Of them both," his mother murmured.

He walked back to Molly and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Mum, that means a lot. I'll see you later."

With that, Ron got Hermione and took the small family back home. Once they got there, Hermione just stood in the middle of the kitchen where they landed, arms around herself.

Ron put Rose to bed and came to get her. She looked numb and pale, it hurt him even more to know he was part of the cause. Ron picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He proceeded to strip off her dress and shoes and put on one of his old shirts. After he changed himself he got into back after tucking her in

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him. She immediately clung to him for dear life.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you," Hermione also whispered.

* * *

Hermione woke up a few hours after she feel asleep. Ron was awake watching her.

"Hey love." Ron whispered tucking a few strands of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Did tonight really happen?" Hermione asked in a weak voice.

"As much as I wished it didn't; yes it did." Ron said in a soft voice taking one of Hermione's hands in his.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said kissing Ron's chest.

"It's not your fault Hermione. I shouldn't have started what I did at the table. It was out of line." Ron said turning red.

"No it was the only part of the night I enjoyed." Hermione said giving Ron a small smile before laying her head back on his chest.

"I'm sorry about tonight Mione. I really am." Ron said, running a hand though her hair.

"Yeah me too." Hermione whispered. "Let's just forget them. Go to sleep." Hermione said cuddling up to Ron. Hermione feel asleep quickly but it took Ron much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Ok so please everyone try to find a little humor in this chapter. It's there I swear. Last chapter will be up tomorrow. Happy ending I promise.

Me. unique.normality. Me.

X

X

X

- 6 months later -

Ron was sound asleep when he felt the bed move and something jump on him a moment later he heard a loud clap of thunder.

"Daddy make it stop." Rose said crying as she held on to Ron tightly. Hermione woke up and started to rub Rose's back trying to get her daughter to calm down.

Rose hated storms and always got very upset at them. Luckily there hadn't been any latterly but tonight their luck failed. Rose curled up between her parents and shook as the storm ragged on. Ron grabbed his wand and put a spell on the room so the storm could no longer be heard.

"The storm's gone now Rose. Daddy stopped it." Ron said wrapping his arms around his little girl. Hermione gave her some water to drink to calm her down and then wrapped her arms around her as well.

"It's alright baby we're here." Hermione said holding Rose closely. Rose stated to settle down and feel asleep holding on to both her parents. Hermione put her head back on her pillow and looked at Ron.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked reaching over and putting his hand on Hermione's swollen abdomen. The baby gave him a strong kick and both Hermione and Ron smiled.

"I'm alright, he moved off my spine so that's nice." Hermione said with a little laugh.

Ron just looked at Hermione for a moment. She almost glowed in the moonlight, she was in one of his old shirts and her hair was a tangled mess. His hand was protectively placed over his child, he really didn't know if she had ever looked better.

"You're beautiful, you really are." Ron said in a hoarse whisper. He moved his hand up and cupped her cheek before he moved over and kissed her lightly. Ron put his head closely to Hermione and soon both were fast asleep again.

* * *

The next day Hermione paid a visit to her mother-in-law. Molly hadn't asked what had happened with Hermione's parents that night, something Hermione and Ron were both very glad about but Hermione needed to talk to someone other than Ron.

She would have talked to Ginny if she thought that Ginny wouldn't go over there wand at the ready to hex them to high heaven. They had grown very protective of each other and Hermione knew Ginny would be very displeased about what her parents had said to her.

"...and then I told them I was pregnant, emphasizing that it was Ron's and we left," Hermione finished, looking at her hands that were wrapped around a tea cup.

Mrs. Weasley looked sadly at her daughter-in-law, noting the few tears that she wiped away in a hurry. She put her hand on one of Hermione's.

"I'm sorry, dear, very sorry. It was wrong of them to say those things. I never did like the fact that they wouldn't just let you be; that they kept trying to sell you off like some prize. Although it pained me to see you so distraught over Ron's apparent death, part of me was also slightly proud to have you so devoted to him even though he was not longer around."

Hermione nodded with a small sniff, "Thank you, Molly. I'm glad you understand. I just wish they did. I know part of the reason the don't like Ron is because he's just one more thing that ties me to this world. They don't like that I'm not longer a part of theirs. I get it but I don't agree with it. If Rose were to choose a different lifestyle, sure, I'd be sad that she was not around as often, but I'd let her choose what type of life she wants to live. I can only hope that they come to their senses before it's too late. Before we cut them out of our life completely."

Molly nodded as she squeezed Hermione's hand. Both woman sat thinking for a moment before the eldest stood up.

"Where're-"

"I hate for you to loose your parents like that, especially after just gaining back Ron. If you don't mind, I'm going to have to have a talk with them," Molly said, her voice soft but firm.

Hermione looked up at her as she waited for an answer. While looking into her warm eyes, Hermione nodded.

"I guess if anyone can talk any sense into them, it's you," Hermione muttered.

Molly nodded once more, kissed Hermione's cheek before she started to turn. Right as there was a CRACK symbolizing her departure, Hermione remembered her bedroom.

"Shit..."

With another CRACK, Molly Weasley was in the Muggle suburbs, standing in the perfectly groom backyard of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. After taking a second to examine the house from the outside, Molly walked to the back door, ignoring the two faces in the window as she knocked.

Before she could even finish her third knock, the door was wrenched open by two annoyed and confused looking people.

"May we help you," Jane Granger say in a blunt voice as she looked at Molly's attire.

"Yes, I am Molly Weasley," she stuck out her hand, "and I was wondering if I could have a word with the two of you?"

Molly kept a polite smile on her face as she looked at theirs after lowering her dejected hand. The Grangers did not look pleased as they paused before opening the door a bit more to let her through. Without any more introductions or anything of the sort, Jane and David walked to their living room, letting Molly follow.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley started as she sat herself down on the opposite side of the room, "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

When David gave a curt nod, Molly went on, "I know educating you two on parenting is not my place. I know Hermione is your daughter but she is as good as mine. I love her very much and I care for her like she is one of my own. I have since she befriended my son at school. I hate to see her so sad, especially at a time like this where she should be happy. She got her husband back and is having another child, she could be elated, but she's not. Pardon me when I saw this but, you two let her down. She was expecting the both of you to be glad that my son was back."

"You're right," Mrs. Granger interrupted, "it is not your place to tell us how to deal with_ our_ daughter. We know she's married to your son, but I gave birth to her. We raised her and would have continued doing so if she had not gone to that school!"

"'That school' is where Hermione learned how to be the brightest witch of her age! It's where she met her friends and saved the world. Where she saved our world and _yours_. But this isn't about Hogwarts, not really. This is about how you have treated her for the past three years! You yelled at her constantly for not marrying immediately after we were told my son was dead! Why would you do that? You should have comforted her not tried to sell her to the highest bidder," Molly said, getting heated as she leaned forward.

"We were not!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, "We were just trying to help her get past this! We hated to see her so depressed, we thought that getting her to date others would help her get her mind off of her dead husband!"

"What if she didn't want to? Obviously you had no idea how deeply they were- are in love. Their kind of love is something that could be broken and forgotten so easily, Mr. Granger! I lost two brothers, a son, many close friends, and I thought I had lost Ron during my lifetime. It seems you two were more upset when she did not want to just throw away her time, commitment, and love because Ron died than you were when you heard about the war! She could have died, she could have been- she was hurt! Hermione could have been lost or taken and never been seen again! Instead of thinking about that, you decided to put all your energy in making her even more unhappy than she was in the first place!"

"Well that brings us back to our point," Mrs. Weasley furiously said, "if she had never joined 'your world' in the first place, none of this would have happened. She would have been safe and she would have married a safe man and had a safe life."

"But would she have been happy," Molly said quietly.

"She would have been safe-"

"Exactly!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "You two apparently don't care about happiness. In my family, that's what we focus on. Being in a boring but safe relationship is not what life is about. It's not what we risked our lives to do! Everyone deserves to be safe, yes, but happiness and love is key. We won this war with love. Hermione loves my son very much and, without your help, she is immensely happy. I know many people who chose love. Although they were in danger because of who they chose to marry, they were happier than I had seen them in a long time."

The room got deathly quiet for a moment as Molly and the Grangers stared at each other. After a few minutes of great silence, Jane spoke up.

"How do we know your son doesn't have a family in another country or something," she said in a harsh, low tone.

Static seemed to emit from the Weasley in the room, "How dare you! I did not raise my children like that! I know for a fact that my son would never do such a thing! He loves your daughter way too much to do something as idiotic and daft and _wrong _like that, I'll have you know!"

"Obviously you didn't teach your children manners and decency because, I'll have you know," Mr. Granger mocked, "during dinner the other night, your son was about to have sex, _with my daughter in her old bedroom_!"

Mrs. Weasley kept her composure as she did not miss a beat as she sneered, "It takes two to tango."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger shot up and took a menacing stance as Molly went on, "Rose will grow up knowing her parents are wonderful people. I can only hope, by the time she grows up, you two are worth knowing."A look of pure hatred flashed through Jane and David's faces as Molly turned around and took steps towards the door.

"From what I've heard tonight, it seems my son loves your daughter more than you do," Mrs. Weasley shot back as she turned with a loud CRACK.

* * *

Hermione heard a CRACK and looked up to see Molly fuming.

"I don't know how those vial people had a daughter like you but it might have been the only decent thing they have done in their lives." Molly almost yelled as she went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Fore Whiskey she used to cook with and took a gulp.

Hermione walked into the kitchen after her sitting down at the table. "So it didn't go well then?" Hermione said not expecting it too.

"I'm sorry but I lost my temper when they asked if Ron might have left willingly to have a family somewhere else." Molly said sitting down.

"They said Ron left me so he could go off to have another family?" Hermione said unable to wrap her mind around that. She trusted Ron with every fiber of her being and knew if he said that he was faithful during his time gone he was; end of story.

"I believe your mother's words were: "How do we know your son doesn't have a family in another country or something?"" Molly said taking another drink for the bottle.

"Ron would never do that. I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me for the first time again, when he saw his daughter. I held him as he cried and begged my forgiveness for being gone as long as he was. He couldn't fake that kind of pain." Hermione said wiping a stray tear away.

"I know Hermione. Ron wasn't raised to run away. He loves you more than anything, Rose too. I saw the look in his eyes the night he was here. The way he looked at everyone like he was seeing us for the first time, how happy he was to be back with us. He couldn't have faked it, he wouldn't have." Molly said taking her hand.

"Even since I was 13 my parents have pushed me away; telling me not to come home for breaks, telling me to stay home when they went anywhere, not writing for months. When I was finished with school and the war was done I thought it would be a time we could get to know each other again." Hermione shed a few more tears.

"Then he was asked to go on an undercover mission for a year. They told him that if he did then he would get 5 times the pay, Ron told me that we wouldn't be able to talk for a year but when he got home he would be able to start on the strategy department and plan missions, he wouldn't have to leave me anymore." Hermione paused for a moment took a drink of her tea.

"Then he left and I found out I was going to have Rose, I knew he would hate not being with me but he would be so happy to have a child. We talked about starting a family when he got home, buying a house and filling it with kids. And she was a part of him he left with me. And then they told me he was killed and have me the chain he wore around his neck." Hermione touched the thick brass chain she had given Ron for his 19th birthday.

"And you know the first thing my mum said to me after I told her?" Hermione said not wiping her tears away just letting them fall. No one had heard this story before, not even Ginny. Molly knew Hermione needed to vent and was going to let her.

"Well I guess you'll have to get ride of the child now." Hermione chocked out. "I had thought I just lost my husband, the man I carried for most in the world, and my own mother tells me to kill our child." Hermione said breaking down in tears. Molly moved to the other side of the table and held Hermione as she cried. About an hour later Hermione wiped the last tears from her eyes.

"You know what, I have parents that care and support me, you and Arthur, are the best parents I could ask for. I have Ron and Rose; I have the best family I could ask for. They gave me life but your family gave me love." Hermione said hugging Molly and smiling.

"That might be the nicest thing someone has said to me." Molly said smiling at Hermione. "There was one other thing they said that I wanted to ask you about." Molly said trying not to smile.

"Really?" Hermione said cocking her head.

"You and Ron went to you bedroom . . . they said he and you were . . ." Molly trailed off.

"We took that way too far. Yes I admit Ron and I showed great disrespect in that and we should have controlled ourselves better." Hermione said looking guilty. "But they tired to push me at some other bloke with Ron right there and he was . . . acting like a Weasley marking their turf."Hermione said turning bright red.

"Yes well I know what that's like." Molly said turning a little pink. "Just know for reference that if the urge strikes you here, there are spells on the rooms and George would have a field day." Molly said straight faced before they both broke out laughing.

"Ron?" Hermione called once she got home.

"In here Hermione." Ron called from Hermione's study. He and Rose were on the couch holding Hermione's copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"Mummy I can read!" Rose said excited. "Watch; Ron Weasley was the Keeter during the 1996 seasun. He let no goals in during the finnel game cauting Gryffindor to win the game!" Rose said stumbling a few times but doing really well for her age.

"I thought if I was going to help her read it might as well be something good." Ron grinned when Hermione sat next to him and kissed him lightly.

"I love you both." Hermione said letting Rose sit as much on her lap as she could. The three of them spent the rest of the night taking turns reading from the old book.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Ok so this is the last chapter of our story. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. unique.normality and I love them.

unique.normality and then me.

X

X

X

"Where. Is. He." Hermione grunted as she gripped Harry's hand.

Hermione lay in a St. Mungo's bed, a hospital gown covering her swollen stomach. One hand was attached to the side bar beside her, the other clenching Harry's red hand. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were also in the room, but Harry had the misfortune of having the closest available hand.

"He's on his way, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as he set down a cup of ice, "Evidently his errand lasted longer than it should."

Hermione nodded and let go of Harry's hand, ignoring his whimpers of pain, as the contraction ended.

"The one day he leaves my side," Hermione took a breath.

Then, the people in the private room heard loud footsteps and shouting.

"Where is she," a deep voice yelled and was answered by more than a dozen Weasley's pointing to the door.

Suddenly the door shot open loudly, a disheveled Ron standing there, panting loudly. Obviously, he had been rushed because half of his cloak was hanging off one arm, his shirt and hair ruffled. He leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath while the rest of the family looked into the door before it swing shut. After a moment, Ron walked forward and Harry moved out of the way quickly.

Ron took Hermione's hand, kissed her sweaty forehead and said, "I'm sorry I was late, love. The Ministry wanted to ask me a few questions about that last minute. They told me it would only take five minutes."

"It's fine, Ron. I'm just glad you're-"

Hermione broke off as another contraction started. She let out a small scream as he grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped as he moved with his hand that was being twist.

"Ron," Hermione drew out in a painful moan.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Do. Not. Ever. Touch. Me. Again. Do you hear me? EVER!" Hermione yelled.

Ron let out a squeak of fear, his eyes wide. When Hermione heard laughter from outside she grabbed her wand and sent a spell threw the door.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY," she screamed and all laughter died off and we replaced with fear.

Molly gasped and grabbed Hermione's wand, muttering something about forgetting that.

After Hermione calmed down and Ron flexed his fingers, the Healer came in. She was a tiny woman with black hair. Her bright smile annoyed Hermione a bit, since she was the one in pain, so the Healer should not be so chipper. She was the same Healer that delivered Rose, so Hermione trust her, but at times like these, she got on Hermione's last nerve.

"Okay, Hermione, I think we're almost ready. I see your husband's here," Healer Walker nodded at Ron. "Let's see how we're doing."

After a few minutes of the Healer checking Hermione out, she pulled back and nodded. Two other Healers walked in to assist her. Both conjured up a few necessary tools and machines as Ginny, Harry, and Molly walked out of the room.

"Hermione, it's time. When I say go, I'm going to need you to push. Mr. Weasley, you've got to encourage her as best you can. This'll be easier than your first delivery but it's still the same," Healer Walker said, not noticing Ron's eyes darkening a bit.

She said go and Hermione pushed, Ron holding her hand tightly. With a wet cloth in his hand that he was pressing on her forehead, Ron kept talking to Hermione. Telling her that she was doing great, to keep going. He reminded her to breath and that she could do it. After a little less that 5 hours a small cry could be heard throughout the room.

"Mr. Weasley, would you like to see your little boy?"

* * *

The healer placed his son in Ron's arms. He had tuffs of reddish hair and when he opened his eyes they were brown, just like Hermione's and Rose's, not blue like most babies. He was perfect and beautiful and something he and Hermione had made together, made out of their love for each other. Ron walked over to Hermione's bed and put their son in her arms so she could nurse him. Hermione pulled down her dressing gown and the baby latched on quickly.

"Of course our children would get your appetite." Hermione said wincing just a little but then looking in Ron's eyes and smiling.

"You gave me two of the most perfect children, you took me back after I all but left you, you have loved me even when you shouldn't have. You are amazing." Ron said before bending down and kissing Hermione passionately. Hermione kissed Ron back. Their pressed their foreheads together panting heavily.

"I love you Ronald, forever and always." Hermione said with a few tears in her eyes. Ron wiped them away and kissed her softly.

"What should we name him?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking Hugo Ronald Weasley." Hermione responded.

When Hugo was done eating Ron took him back in his arms. "Welcome to the world Hugo Ronald Weasley. It's a wild ride."


End file.
